Howl at the Moon ON Hold and BEING REWRITTEN
by Slytherin Studios
Summary: Have you ever felt the need to howl at the moon, it's sad when you howl alone, but now I don't feel so alone, now that we have eachother. PaulxOC, JacobxOC, LeahxOC, SethxOC. The Supernatural Trilogy, Part 1.
1. Info

Gender: Female.

Name: Morgaine Morningstar (sea's edge, ?).

As Played By: Adriana Lima.

Nickname(s): M&M by Akira, Morgan by friends.

Birthday: October 31, 1992.

Age: 18.

Height/Weight: 6' 2", 140 lbs.

Species: Shape shifter/ Wolf.

Appearance: Human- tanned skinned, curvy body, straight brown air, hazel eyes with a bluish green ring on the outer edge, also had a scar on right rib just under breast. Wolf- Black with rust and gray colored tips, hazel eyes with a bluish green ring around the outer edge, has a slim and sleek figure making her agile and fast.

Occupation: Student, soon to be Artist/ writer.

Personality: Happy go lucky, sweet, understanding, sarcastic, can be a total geek (but the coolest geek ever), when friends and family are in danger best run as fast as you can.

Wears: Anything but usually a yellow and grey sports bra, red sweats, and white and red slip on shoes.

Family: Joseph Morningstar (Grandfather), Aingeal Morningstar (Grandmother), Eric Morningstar (Father), Maria Morningstar (Mother), and Akira Morningstar (Older Twin Brother), Charlie Swan (Uncle), Isabella "Bella" Swan (Cousin).

Friends: Hannah Blackwing, Isabella "Bella" Swan, and Jacob Black.

Tattoo(s): Black tribal lines underneath a red rose on lower back.

Piercing(s): 4x bottom right ear, 2x top right ear in cartilage. 3x bottom left ear, bar in top left cartilage.

Weapon(s): None.

Pets: None yet.

Favorite Quote: "My soul was removed to make room for all this sarcasm." "Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole." "Keep smiling, it makes people wonder what you're up to."

Other: Is half Quileute/Irish (father)/Japanese/Korean/American (mother). Owns a Black 1967 Chevy Impala with four doors, and modern stereo system. Has a black LG chocolate touch.

* * *

Gender: Male.

Name: Akira Morningstar (bright/clear, ?).

As Played By: Eric Bana.

Nickname(s): Map (as a joke from Morgaine and Hannah).

Birthday: October 31, 1992.

Age: 18.

Height/Weight: 6' 5", 245 lbs.

Species: Shape shifter/ Wolf.

Appearance: Human-. Wolf- Black with rust colored tips, hazel with a bluish green ring around the outer edge, has a more muscular structure built for fighting.

Occupation: Student/ future mechanic.

Personality: Calm, level headed, protective of Morgaine and Hannah, very funny, understanding but once friends or family are in danger there is no hope for you.

Wears: anything, and cargo shorts, flip-flops, and a wife beater (for those no shoes no shirt gas stations).

Family: Joseph Morningstar (Grandfather), Aingeal Morningstar (Grandmother), Eric Morningstar (Father), Maria Morningstar (Mother), and Morgaine Morningstar (Younger Twin Sister), Charlie Swan (Uncle), Isabella "Bella" Swan (Cousin).

Friends: Hannah Blackwing, Isabella "Bella" Swan, and Jacob Black.

Tattoo(s): None.

Piercing(s): None.

Weapon(s): None.

Pets: None.

Favorite Quote: To Morgaine on family- "You know why big brothers are born first? To protect the little ones that come after them." To Morgaine while heading to la push- "We're not lost. We're locationally challenged."

Other: Is half Quileute/Irish (father)/Japanese/Korean/American (mother). Has a green sidekick lx.

* * *

Gender: Female.

Name: Hannah Blackwing.

As Played By: Briana Evigan.

Nickname(s): Peach.

Birthday: January 14, 1993.

Age: 17.

Height/Weight: 5' 10", 125 lbs.

Species: Shape shifter/ Wolf.

Appearance: Light Tan skin, brown eyes, brown wavy hair. Wolf- Brown fur and brown eyes.

Occupation: Student.

Personality: quiet, shy, smart, once she gets to know people she comes out of her shell, but when her family or friends are in danger she get really angry she scares the twins.

Wears: anything.

Family: Somack Blackwing (father), John Smith (Step-father), Margaret Smith (mother).

Friends: Morgaine Morningstar, Akira Morningstar, Jacob Black and Isabella "Bella" Swan.

Tattoo(s): None.

Piercing(s): one in each ear.

Weapon(s): none.

Pets: None.

Favorite Quote: "People put up walls not to keep people out but to see who cares enough to break them down." To the twins- "Death, is like God's way of dragging you back up to heaven by your collar, mumbling, "Okay, I think you've done enough damage..."" About Morgaine to Paul- "Maybe some women aren't meant to be tamed. Maybe they're supposed to run wild until they find someone just as wild, to run with."

Other: Considers twins as older siblings. Has a silver Motorola razor. Is in love with Jacob Black. Half Quileute and American.

* * *

Gender: Female.

Name: Celeste Harding.

As Played By: Marissa Miller.

Nickname(s): Jen.

Birthday: August 6th, 1993.

Age: 17.

Height/Weight: 5' 9", 130 lbs.

Species: Witch.

Appearance: Midback wavy blonde hair, hazel eyes, busty and curvy.

Occupation: Student.

Personality: Laid back, easy going, not the in your face type more like the quiet mischievous one, is also a total romantic.

Wears: anything.

Family: Lucille Harding (Grandmother), Jenna Harding (Mother).

Friends: Morgaine Morningstar, Akira Morningstar, Jacob Black and Isabella "Bella" Swan.

Tattoo(s): Trinity symbol on right wrist.

Piercing(s): 2x each ear.

Weapon(s): Magic.

Pets: None.

Favorite Quote: "Everyone hears what you say. Friends listen to what you say. Best friends listen to what you don't say."

Other: Has a pink razor phone. Is a witch.


	2. To Bella's We Go

_Where you used to be, there is a hole in the world, which I find myself constantly walking around in the daytime, and falling in at night. I miss you like hell.~Edna St. Vincent Millay.  


* * *

_

_Thoughts  
Flashbacks_**  
Yelling**

Disclaimer: The twilight series belongs to Stephanie Meyer, Morgaine, Akira, the Morningstar family, Hannah Blackwing, and Celeste Harding and their families belong to me.

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: TO BELLA'S WE GO**

**

* * *

**

~Morgaine's POV~

"Are we there yet? Can we change the music?" My brother Akira whines from the passenger seat of my car, his hand going towards the stereo system where La La La by Big Bang was playing.

I smack his hand and say, "No Akira we're not, and the driver picks the music and the passengers shut their cake holes."

"Ow! That hurt damn it!" Akira yelps out holding his hand like it was broken, to the amusement of Hannah, and Celeste.

Hannah who was in the backseat spoke up, "You should know by now not to mess with Morgan's car or stereo system."

My brother just hmph's and crosses his arms slightly. Making us laugh.

After a moments silence my brother Akira turns to me from the window and asks, "Why are we going to Forks anyway?"

I sigh and say, "Because we're moving to La Push, Hannah wants to live with her father and Celeste's family lives near Uncle Charlie's house...that's why."

Celeste speaks up from the back saying, "Why are we in the same car then?"

Akira and I look at each other before saying at the same time, "Would you rather be in a car with better music or listen to our families talking about the old days together."

Hannah and Celeste say, "Oooh! Okay."

When La La La finishes another song called Hana by Alice Nine comes from the ipod.

Listening to the song on the ipod until Akira's voice cuts through the silence, "This song it awesome!"

I roll my eyes as Hannah and Celeste watch from the back seat with amused expressions on their faces.

"You think every song is awesome." I say rolling my eyes.

"By the way, when you explained why we were heading to la push you sort of paused, what was that about?" Celeste says from the back seat.

_I was kind of hoping they wouldn't notice that._

I sigh and say, "Well dad's friend Billy called his phone saying something about leeches."

Hearing the last part the car becomes quiet, the only sound in the car was

The ipod.

"Oh okay." Celeste says looking out the window, remembering THAT incident.

Hannah reaches over and gives Celeste a small hug.

I glance at my brother who turns around in his seat and says to Celeste, "If I see the asshole i'm gonna kick his ass."

Hannah, Celeste and I just roll our eyes at his protectiveness of us.

"Do you have to be so protective of us? I mean sooner or later we're gonna get some boyfriends." I say to Akira who looks at me like he just had a mini heart attack.

Hannah blushes slightly and Celeste smiles looking out the window to see a sign that said 'Welcome to Forks.'

Celeste turns towards Hannah and says, "We're almost there."

Hannah smiles and nods as she continues to watch Akira and I bicker.

~30 Minutes Later, Bella's House~

"Dude! Ow!" My brother yells out in excitement then in pain.

"Moron! We're supposed to surprise her moron!" I hiss quietly at him as Hannah, Celeste and I get out of the car.

Rubbing his head as he exits the car Akira mumbles under his breathe which makes Hannah and I turn around.

Akira stops dead in his tracks and puts his hands up in surrender.

Walking up the walkway to the front door, Akira enthusiastically knocks on the door.

The doors open and our uncle Charlie gives a grin as he sees us and asks, "What are you doing here?"

Akira grins and says, "Dad decided to move here since he was homesick."

_Homesick my ass! It's because of that leech family, and Something's wrong, I smell leech. A couple hours old_

Looking at uncle Charlie, I ask, "You look worried uncle Charlie is something wrong? Where's Bella?"

Uncle Charlie sighs and says, "Nothing's wrong but Bella's went for a walk with her boyfriend in the woods two hours ago."

"Boyfriend!" My brother Akira yelps like this is the first time he's heard this, making us look at him like he's crazy.

Uncle Charlie blinks, saying, "She was supposed to be back an hour ago."

Sensing that Bella's in trouble I say, "Don't worry Uncle Charlie we'll find her, Celeste stay with Charlie, and Uncle Charlie if we're not back in 30 minutes..."

I trail off but uncle Charlie gets the message, as he nods and let's Celeste in as Hannah, Akira and I go into the forest.

Getting far enough into the forest, I turn towards Hannah and Akira saying, "Let's split up, shift if you have too."

They nod and run off into different directions.

I head straight a for a half an hour not finding her, which sucks cause i'm a damn wolf.

I sigh and look straight into the night sky saying, "Damn this sucks!"

Then I take off my clothes and shift before running off again.

As i'm running back, I crash into a dark silver wolf that was about the same size as my brother.

**M: Ouch that hurt!**

I get up and shake my fur, and then I realize that i'm not alone.

Looking around I spot a large black wolf and a wolf with thick dark fur.

The black one-steps forward and a deep voice comes from the black wolf, **who are you?**

Ignoring him for a moment so that I could see what I had hit, I take a glance at the dark silver wolf and we stare into each other's eyes.

It was like all I wanted was to be with him, protect him and love him until I die, I'm pretty sure that he was thinking the same thing.

Then I realize what just happened...I imprinted, well damn.

The two other wolves while I was staring at the silver wolf were looking at each other with knowing looks.

**J: Did he?**

**S: Uh huh.**

**M: Sorry I don't have time to answer; I'm looking for my cousin.**

**J: Would your cousin have a name like swan?**

**M: Yes and I have to find her before she dies from the horror that is klutziness.**

I take off the way I came before they could say anything else.

I get close enough to Uncle Charlie's house before shifting back and putting on my clothes.

Walking out of the woods, I see Uncle Charlie talking to some guy in a wheel chair with a teenage boy standing just behind the guy with the wheel chair with another older man with a shotgun over his shoulder to the left of the wheel chair man.

"Morgan!"

I hear someone calling my name and I look around too see that Celeste calling me.

Walking towards her and we meet in the middle.

Standing in front of each other Celeste asks, "Did you find her?"

I shake my head no saying, "I ran into the natives."

Celeste tilts her head in confusion before snapping in realization muttering, "Shit...how many were there?"

"There were three, one black, one a dark brown and the last one was a dark silver." I tell her remembering our encounter before saying, "I also imprinted."

"Imprinted!" Celeste yells out and I put my hands over her mouth.

What I didn't notice was that she guy in the wheel chair and the old man with the shot gun glancing this way, before turning back to look at the map on the police cruiser.

About a minute later both Hannah and my twin Akira joins us and tell us that they found but some native guy got to her first.

"Native guy?" Celeste, and I ask at the same time.

Akira looks behind us and points and we turn around.

When we turn around we see a native man who was huge and about 7 feet tall carrying our cousin in his arms.

The teenage native boy who was standing behind the man with the wheel chair calls out to Charlie as he also noticed the native man as well.

Charlie looks up and sees the native man with Bella walking in our direction, he jogs in their direction thanking the man and taking Bella followed by Celeste, Hannah, Akira and I.

Charlie takes her to her room and leaves with my brother because we told them we were going to be changing hers and our clothes.

Sighing we look at each other with a face that says 'Heartbreak sucks.'

~30 Minutes Earlier, Sam's POV~

*Ring* *Ring* *Ring*

"Hello? **(Hey Emily it's Billy)** Oh Billy what do you need? **(I need to speak to Sam please)** okay hold on, Sam! Billy needs to talk to you." Emily says handing the phone to me before going into the kitchen.

Putting the phone to my ear, ignoring Paul and Jared as I say, "Yes Billy? **(Chief Swan's daughter went missing)** you want us to find her **(yes she went off with that boyfriend of hers)** you think he bit her? **(Who knows and be careful her cousin's made an unexpected appearance)** alright we'll be careful **(alright I'll be with Charlie)** *click*"

Paul and Jared look at me as I nod and get up, walking by Emily who came out of the kitchen, I say to Emily, "We'll be back later, we have to look for the swan girl."

She nods and goes back into the kitchen as we run into the woods shifting as we go.

**(S- Sam, P- Paul, J-Jared)**

**J: What's going on?**

**P: Damn leech lover.**

**S: Paul quiet! The swan girl went for a walk in the woods with Cullen and didn't come home.**

Ten minutes later we come across a familiar smell.

**P: Bloodsucker!**

**J: There's a human smell, must be the Swan girl.**

**S: Wait you smell that?**

Paul and Jared sniff around to smell like it was one of us.

**J: Smells like one of us.**

**P: How? We're the only ones who have shifted so far.**

**S: While we're looking for the Swan girl we'll figure out where that smell is coming from.**

**P: Yes oh glorious leader.**

**S: Paul!**

**P: Sorr-Omphf!**

We slow down and turn around to see a Black colored wolf with rust and gray colored tips somewhat underneath Paul, when the wolf stands up and shakes it's fur a female voice enters our minds.

**FV: Ouch that hurt!**

**S: Who are you?**

The female wolf just look at us with her hazel eyes with a bluish green ring on the outer edge, she stand and you could faintly see a scar on her side. I look to my right to see Paul staring at the wolf who stares back like a blind man seeing light for the first time; I think he's imprinted

**J: Did he?**

**S: Uh huh.**

**FV: Sorry I don't have time to answer; I'm looking for my cousin.**

**J: Would your cousin have a name like swan?**

**FV: Yes and I have to find her before she dies from the horror that is klutziness.**

The female wolf takes off back the way she came.

We continue on until we smell the faint smell of leech and a human.

**S: I smell something this way, faint smell of leech with a bit of human.**

**P: Lead the way.**

I lead the way for a couple minutes before Jared yells...well yelps out.

**J: I see something up ahead.**

**S: Paul, Jared watch my back, I'll check if it's her.**

I walk a little closer and confirm that it's Bella.

**S: Jared, Paul phase back and follow me but stay out of sight.**

We phase back and put on our pants, I pick up Bella.

Breaking through the forest we see a search party, Chief Swan, Billy Black and Jacob, we'll have to keep an eye on him.

Jacob turns around and sees me carrying Bella towards them and calls Charlie.

Charlie rushes towards me and gently picks up his daughter and carries her into the house followed by a tall brunette, a blonde and two identical teenagers, one of them turns around and I see familiar eyes staring back at me, she smirks at me then disappears inside.

Turning to walk away I glance at Billy who nods at me and Jacob looks a little wierded out by my staring.

So I leave and head into the woods where Paul and Jared where there out of sight.

"I'll call it a night." I tell them, I then say, "we should watch those twins who entered Chief Swan's house...there's is something familiar yet odd about those two."

They nod and shift to get to their houses faster.

As I run to mine and Emily's house, I pass by a two story house with a moving truck and a big SUV in the front, _new people we should have a bonfire to welcome them to the community._

~Two Days Later, Swan Household, 8 a.m.~

~Morgaine's POV~

Jumping up from the couch to Bella screaming in her sleep, and of course Uncle Charlie comes out of his room again with his gun drawn looking for an intruder.

He notices that i'm awake, and moving to Bella's room.

Getting into Bella's bed, I put my arms around her and shush her like a little baby saying things like 'It will be okay' and 'We're here for you' and 'Everything's going to be alright.'

My brother also woke up because as I got up from the couch I ran over him...effectively wake his ass up.

His short spiky Mohawk was even more messed up and spiky, if it was on purpose we'll never know.

Of course my hair was a little messy but I personally didn't really care.

After quieting Bella down, I tuck her in as she seemed to just lay there and not do anything, kind of reminded me of what happened to Celeste.

Going into the kitchen to find my brother, Hannah, Celeste and Uncle Charlie trying to cook something, well only Hannah and Celeste were actually cooking anything with the guys sitting at the kitchen table.

"What's for breakfast?" I ask Hannah and Celeste who say pancakes.

My brother and I snap our head in each other's direction and start to do a little happy dance, much to the amusement of my uncle and Bella who decided to come down stairs when the pancake smell went around the house.

_Ah, Celeste makes the best breakfast must have taken pointers from mom._

"I feel insane every single time I'm asked to compromise

Cause I'm afraid, I'm stuck in my ways

And that's the way it stays

So how long did I expect love to outweigh ignorance

By that look on your face I may force the scale to tip."

I blink before realizing that it's my cell phone ringing; I reluctantly take the phone out of my pocket and looking at the caller ID that shows 'DAD'.

"Hey daddy **(Morgan where are you?)** Uncle Charlie's, had to help find Bella **(Find Bella?)** Yep, she didn't come home for four hours **(Where was she?)** she got lost in the woods **(sounds like Bella)** by the way, why did you call? **(We're at the house now, come by the house soon so we can put your guy's stuff in your rooms)** alright we'll be there soon **(okay, I love sweetheart)** I love you to dad, see ya **(see ya too)** *click*"

When I hang up and glance up from my pancakes too see everyone staring at me.

I decided to break the stare down saying, "What?"

"What did dad want?" Akira asks me between huge gigantic bites of pancakes.

I raise an eyebrow knowing that he could hear the conversation but I speak anyway, "He wants us to move our stuff into our new house sometime today."

Bella who had been quieter than normal realizes that we are here and quietly says, "Morgaine? Akira? What are you guys doing here?"

We glance at each other and Akira says, "We moved to La Push, besides it wasn't the same with out queen klutz to look after."

Uncle Charlie snorts in his food, Hannah just shakes her head, Celeste narrows her eyes (which makes akira look nervously at her), and I smack him hard on his head.

"Ow! Damnit! What the hell was that for?" Akira yelps as my hand smacked his head.

"Because your a moron!" I yell at him as he tries to cower behind Hannah who tries to get out of the way.

Uncle Charlie is full blown laughing, Celeste shakes her head at the usual morning with the Morningstar twins and Bella tries not to give a small smile.

"Okay, Okay I'm sorry!" Akira says pleadingly with his hands in a prayer position in front of him, like he was pleading for his life in which he probably was.

I hmph and say, "Fine your forgiven for now."

Akira smiles and hugs me really hard.

Finishing his breakfast Uncle Charlie went and gotten changed into his police uniform and is now standing in the doorway.

"Bella, Hannah, Celeste, Thing 1, and Thing 2 (we give him the stink eye which he ignores), I'm going to work, if you're going to leave lock the door behind you, and don't get into trouble I don't want to have to arrest you twins again." Uncle Charlie says, as he exists the house.

After we finish eating and put away the dishes we get ready.

We each take turns going into the bathroom and do the usual morning routine.

I changed into red sweats, white sneakers, black sports bra, red wife beater with a paw print (kind of ironic) and a black zip up sweater.

Akira changed into black knee length cut off shorts, and a green wife beater.

Hannah had changed into a pale pink sports bra, brown pants that cut off at the knee, brown sneakers, a dark green zip up sweater.

Celeste changed into a Victoria secret harbor blue corset blouse, blue jeans with some holes in them, chain belt, black heels with some blue stones on them and a green jacket.

"Well let's go now!" Akira says excitedly, while I just roll my eyes.

Hannah, Celeste and I laugh at him.

We start to leave, and then we realize that we forgot someone, turning as one we look at Bella who was looking out the window with a depressed expression.

Looking at one another we decide that she needed a little time to herself.

"Bella we're going now, here are our new phone numbers, call us if you need anything." I tell her writing down some numbers and putting them on the table in front of her.

Of course she nods mutely not really responding to anything.

_Kind of understandable, her hearts been broken by the one she loved, it's going to take some time but she'll heal._

Getting into my car, we start to head over to our new place.

~1 Hour later, La Push, Quileute Reservation, Morningstar Home~

~Sam's POV~

"Why are we helping completely unknown people?" Paul demands as we were walking to the Morningstar place.

Jared just rolls his eyes and keeps walking.

Paul flips him off even though Jared didn't see it.

I shake my head saying, "Their not strangers, they just haven't lived on the rez for 15 years, anyway were here anyway."

"Do I have to go?" Paul says acting like a child.

Finally tired of Paul acting like a child and not as an adult he should be acting like, I snap and say, "Fine you can go but you are on patrol and yes this is an order."

Paul looks like he's going to argue but just shakes his head and heads to my house.

Just as he leaves we round the corner to see a huge two story cabin with a dark blue suburban SUV and a moving truck with people taking out some boxes out from said moving truck. There was an old man sitting on a deck chair on the deck of the cabin.

Walking to a tall russet skinned man who was handing a box to an Asian looking woman.

The man who's back is turned to us, turns around as if sensing us and says, "Hello I'm Eric Morningstar, this is my wife Maria and this old man there [point to the deck] is my father Joseph Morningstar."

"Hello I'm Sam Uley, and this is Jared Pelletier, we wanted to welcome you back to the reservation." Sam tells them shaking Eric's hand.

We look into the moving truck to see some furniture and I ask, "Would you like some help?"

Eric looks at me for a second before saying, "Yeah sure."

After ten minutes the Asian woman Maria turns to her husband asking, "When are our children coming?"

Eric looks up from where he was rearranging the couch with Jared, shrugs and says, "Um soon, they were at their cousin's house helping look for said cousin."

Joseph and Maria were unpacking some kitchen items, and I moving some lazy chairs into the places that Maria had wanted them in.

We then hear a rumble of an engine, looking out the window, Jared and I see a pretty nice looking black 1967 four door Chevy impala pulling in next to the blue suburban and four people get out of the car.

"Those four were at Chief Swans with the search party." Jared says as we watch the four walks into the cabin.

"Mommy Morgaine hit me!" A male voice cries out childishly, making Eric and Maria who came into the living room rolls their eyes.

"I did not, you totally ran into the wooden railing all by yourself." A female voice says as they come closer.

As the four people turn the corner the first person we see is a teen with midback wavy blonde hair, hazel eyes and dressed real nice, she goes to Maria and gives her a hug.

The next person is a tall brunette teenage girl come in the room and shyly smiles to the people in the room.

Then the last two people come in the room were identical twins, The boy looked to be 6' 5" with a short spiky Mohawk with hazel eyes with a bluish green ring around the outer edge standing behind his twin sister who stood at 6' 2" same colored eyes with short ear length hair with some bangs covering her right eye and ending at the jawbone in a layered style.

They practically squish their mother in a hug as she laughs.

"Sorry it took so long dad, Bella need our help at the moment." The female twin says to her father.

_Bella? That's chief swans daughters...so that's what Billy meant when he said her cousin's made an unexpected appearance._

"Before I forget this is Sam Uley [points to me] and Jared Pelletier they came to welcome us back to the rez, Sam, Jared this is Celeste [points to the blonde], this is Hannah [points to the brunette] and these are the twins, Akira [points to the male twin] and Morgaine [points to the female twin]." Eric says as he point to us when he says their names.

We nod in greeting, and get back to work.

It takes a couple hours to get everything into the house.

"Thanks for the help." Maria says to Jared and me as we start to leave.

"It's no problem, there's a bonfire this Friday for you and your family." I say to her.

"Sure, that sounds fun, we'll be there." Maria says.

I nod and walk towards my house with Jared as Maria walks back into the house.

"Hey Sam when is Paul ever going to accept that he imprinted." Jared asks me.

"Sooner or later he's gonna have to accept that fact." I tell him.

"This will be interesting." Jared says.

* * *

Playlist for chapter:  
The Honeyz- Won't Take It Lying Down  
Hope Parlow- Who We Are  
The GaZettE- Filth in the Beauty


	3. The BBQ

_Like other parties of the kind, it was first silent, then talky, then argumentative, then disputatious, then unintelligible, then altogether, then inarticulate, and then drunk. When we had reached the last step of this glorious ladder, it was difficult to get down again without stumbling. ~George Gordon Byron.  


* * *

_

_Thoughts  
Flashbacks_  
YELLING**  
Wolf Thoughts**

Disclaimer: The twilight series belongs to Stephanie Meyer, Morgaine, Akira, the Morningstar family, Hannah Blackwing, and Celeste Harding and their families belong to me.

* * *

**CHAPTER 2: THE BONFIRE  


* * *

**

~Two Days Later, Friday, Morningstar Home, 1 p.m.~

~Morgaine's POV~

"Ah almost finished." I say with my hips looking around MY room.

Standing in the doorway looking at the coffee colored walls with a light tan trim, with a white dresser-bed in the middle of the room and up against the wall, has four lines of picture frames in a set of three above the head of the bed which was pressed against the wall.

Also has another white shelving unit to the left of the bed against another wall underneath the windows, Dark brown curtains covered the windows.

For the lights in the room, instead of the regular light, I put up some pink and white rice paper lamps on the ceiling.

On the dresser part of the bed had a small fan, my alarm clock, my jewelry box, and a book called Haunting Jordan by P.J. Alderman and also my laptop.

On top of the shelving unit in the middle on the left side of my bed, was the TV on the top-shelving unit in the middle, on the left side of the TV was my play station, with the x box and a game cube on top of the play station.

I had placed my favorite video games, which I played underneath the game consoles.

The right side of the TV, I had put a black Epson printer/scanner.

In the center of the shelving unit underneath the TV, I had put my vcr/dvd player and controllers for the game systems.

There was an extra room in which it was behind the head of the bed with the wall separating them, and held all of my books, DVD's and video games.

In front of the head of the bed was my closet.

My bed was covered in black blankets with brown and tan spots, bronze silk sheets, two pillow cases were the same color as the blankets, and one was the same as the silk sheets.

"Your room looks amazing." My mother says coming to check on our progress.

"Eomeoni Gamsahabnida **(1)**." I tell her in Korean.

"Nan dangsin-i neomu jigeum chaj-a bakk-eulo gaja yeobo salanghae dangsin dongsaeng-ui il-eul **(2)**." My mother says as we walk to my brother's room, which was in the basement.

Only to trip over a box that was in his doorway.

"Akira Morningstar! What have we told you about having things in your doorway!" Our mother yells at him, moving the box out of the way so we could enter.

"Mian eommaya **(3)**." Akira tells mom as he puts some cd's in a cd rack directly to the left as soon as we enter the room.

"You're still not done?" I ask him looking around to see boxes, some of them empty and folded up, his bed stuff was all over his bed and his clothes weren't even unpacked.

"No but I got all the furniture up, so all I need to do is organize and put away stuff." Akira says sticking his tongue at me, folding up the cd box and opening a box of his books/ magazines.

Our mother looks at me and asks, "What about you Miss Morgaine? I saw some boxes."

Akira smirks at me and I narrow my eyes at him saying, "I only have my clothes, books and movies to unpack which is less then Mr. procrastination over there."

Mom just smiles and says, "Alright just do as much as you can before 5: 30."

Akira and I look at each other before saying at the same time, "What's at 5:00?"

Mom looked confused for a second before saying, "I totally forgot to tell you guys, Sam Uley told me there was a Bon fire this Friday which is actually later on today, so at 5:00 we'll get ready then be there by 6."

Akira and I nod our head in unison.

Mom leaves back up the stairs probably to her and dad's room, I turn towards Akira and say, "You put Pantera in the G's."

Leaving Akira to be confused over the cd's, I go to my room and open up a box of clothes.

~Morningstar Home, 5:30 p.m.~

"Are you kids done yet?" Mom yells from downstairs.

"Almost." I yell back as my brother comes into my room, luckily I have clothes on.

"What's taking you so long?" Akira asks as he leans on the doorway.

"I can't find my phone." I tell him looking around the room.

"Maybe you broke it?" Akira says looking around my bed, since i'm in the other room picking out a book incase I get bored.

"Very funny...asshole." I mutter picking a book about not so useless facts.

"I heard that." Akira says, noticing something shiny in the blankets.

Walking out of the backroom, I see my brother going through my sheets on my bed.

Raising an eyebrow, I ask, "What are you doing?"

Akira turns with my phone in hand saying, "Found your phone."

"No, I didn't notice." I take my phone and put it into my pants pocket.

"Come on kids! Time to go!" Mom yells at us from down stairs.

Akira and I just roll our eyes, we then walk out of the room only to stop to grab my purse and go down stairs towards where mom, dad, grandpa and grandma who arrived yesterday when we were painting our walls.

When we reach the bottom of the stairs, and see our mother standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"What took you kids so long?" Mom asks us when we step off the last step on the stairs.

"Sorry mom, I couldn't find my cell." I tell her as we exit the house and head towards the cars.

"You find it?" Mom asks getting helping grandma get into the backseat of the dad's suburban.

"Yeah, i'm following you guys to the BBQ." I ask mom as she gets into the passenger seat.

"Yes, and don't run anyone over...especially your brother." Mom says jokingly as she closes the car door.

I snicker as my brother narrows his eyes at me.

Getting into and starting the Impala, I pull out of our little drive way and following my father's SUV to the beach where the BBQ was being held.

~Uley Residence, BBQ, 6:00 p.m.~

Pulling into Sam Uley's drive way to see a lot of cars and people already there getting the welcoming party started.

Getting into a parking spot a couple spots away from dad's SUV.

Parking the car, my brother and I step out of the car and meet our parents and grandparents who were waiting for us once again.

"Hey Morgaine, Akira!" I hear Hannah calling from behind us.

Turning around we see a man in his late 30's who looked like Hannah but with russet skin, and Hannah herself walking and stopping in front of us.

Akira and I both say, "Hey."

Hannah smiles, used to us speaking at the same time sometimes and says, "This is my father Somack, Dad these are the twins Morgaine and Akira Morningstar, they let me stay with them for a while."

Hannah's father smiles and says, "Thank you for being there for her."

We smile and say, "It's no problem."

"She's our friend." I start to say.

"We'll do anything for her." My brother finishes.

I look at Hannah and ask, "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Oh we came because my dad's friends with yours before he moved away." Hannah says as my dad comes up to us.

"Somack is that you?" My dad asks looking at Hannah's father.

"Yes, nice to see you my friend." Somack says.

"Yes it's been too long." My dad tells him as they give each other a hug.

"Come on, let's party!" Grandpa Joseph calls walking around Sam's house going to the back.

Looking at Hannah and her Father look at our father as he says, "He had a Monster this morning."

I look at my father and say, "I thought that we hid all the energy drinks in the house from him."

"You know how he gets." Akira says finishing what I was going to say.

Hannah and her father start snickering as we were talking to our father as if he were in trouble.

"Ha-ha you two are hilarious, let's get going before dad starts trying to be superman." Our father says walking towards the house.

I look at Hannah and her father as I say, "Again."

Snickering we start walking around the house to the back where the party was.

"What took you so long?" Mom asks as we get closer, but then recognizes Hannah's father, "Somack is that you?"

"Maria Lee? Is that you?" Somack asks our mother.

Our mother chuckles and gives him a hug saying, "It's Morningstar now Somack."

"You actually married Eric?" Somack asks returning the hug.

"Hey! I heard that!" Our father says as he comes up to us.

We snicker as our parents start playfully bickering with each other.

"Hello are you the Morningstar's?" A female voice from behind us asks.

We turn around to see a woman of 5' 6", black hair that looked kind of blue in the light, russet skin and 3 claw like scars, stretching the corners of her eye and lip on the right turning it into a permanent frown.

"Yes we are, may we ask who you are?" Our mother asks politely, looking into the woman's eyes as to not stare at her scars.

"I'm Emily Young my fiancé is Sam Uley." The woman now known as Emily introduces herself.

"I'm so sorry, we didn't introduce ourselves, I'm Maria Morningstar, and this is my husband Eric Morningstar, my Father-in-Law Joseph Morningstar, my Mother-in-Law Aingeal Morningstar, My oldest Akira Morningstar and my youngest Morgaine Morningstar." My mother says as she gestures to one of us as she says our names and we each say hello when she says our names.

Emily smiles only part of her face remains in a frown.

"It's nice to finally put faces to the names, also there's plenty of food and drinks inside if you want any, everyone is around the over by the BBQ pit." Emily says as she walks back towards to the same native man who had found our cousin Bella.

Mom, dad, grandma and grandpa go over to where the adults were at and started talking as Akira, Hannah and I went inside to see what kind of food was there.

Grabbing some food we scarfed it down like it was nobody's business.

~Uley Residence, BBQ, 8:30 p.m.~

During the couple hours that we were there we met: Emily Young, Sam Uley, Jared Pelletier, Kim Connweller, Harry Clearwater and his wife Sue with their kids Leah who I got along with and her kid brother Seth, who was absolutely adorable and whom Hannah had imprinted on and I hit my brother when he was about to mention it.

Leah, every once in a while would glare at Sam's and Emily's direction, though I had a feeling why but I didn't say anything yet, if she wanted to tell me she would.

Seth completely idolized Jacob Black who he said was Bella's friend.

Seth was following Jacob Black around, who was hanging around his two friends Embry Call and Quil Ateara.

Once my brother had seen Leah it was like a blind man seeing the sun or something like that which made Hannah and I smack him to reality.

He wasn't very happy about that since in the confusion Leah managed to disappear.

We also met Quil's father Quil Ateara Junior and Quil Ateara Senior, which was kind of hard to remember so we just called Quil's father 'Junior' and his grandfather 'senior.'

Which they thought was kind of funny.

We also met Jacob and his father Billy Black who was one of the Elders of the tribe along with Quil's grandfather and Harry Clearwater.

We found our that Hannah, Akira and I get along fabulously with each other which made the adult get a little worried as introducing a group of mischievous teenagers with ANOTHER group of mischievous teenagers.

Not very good for the health and sanity...not very good at all...at least not the people who aren't the objects within their sights... then it's freaking hilarious.

That was before we started trading pranks, which actually made the adults demand that we don't.

Which was kind of hilarious.

Of course when we meet again we will have to be supervised, as so we don't try and plot to take over the world.

Thirty minutes ago Jacob left along with Embry and Quil doing what regular teenagers these days do.

Leah and Seth also left around the same time as Seth still had some homework to do and Leah didn't want to be there anymore, though she did say goodbye to us as well as her parents.

Around that time I had seen another tall native teen talking to Jared and Sam but I couldn't see his face as his back was turned though I had the distinct feeling I had seen him somewhere before.

"Morgaine, Akira, Hannah it's time for Billy to tell the legends." Mom says coming up behind us.

We nod and follow her to where most of the adults, Jared, Sam and the other native teen were sitting or standing around the fire.

Hannah went to sit with us as we sat down between my mother and father with Hannah sitting on the ground.

"Do you know what our legends are?" Billy asks looking at Hannah, Akira and I.

"Yes." All three of us answer at the same time.

Everyone raises an eyebrow as Billy asks, "How do you know about our legends?"

Once again Hannah, Akira and I at the same time point at my father who looked sheepish as mom narrowed her eyes at him, making our father who's 6' 9" shrink on himself.

Coughing our father says, "They needed to know."

Harry Clearwater speaks up next saying, "And How's that? They can't become one of the protectors."

"They are old friend." Grandpa Joseph says happily with a little grin.

"Hal-abeojineun yeojeonhi haipeo **(4)**." I mutter to my family and Hannah who snicker slightly as grandpa gives me a playful glare.

"How?" Harry's wife sue asks looking at us.

Dad grins, which actually made me worry a little bit, saying, "Like this, if you are a protector, stand up."

Akira, Hannah and I stand up much to the shock of just about everyone, Hannah's father Somack wasn't surprised but was very proud of his only daughter.

"How?" Billy asks my father.

Dad just shrugs and says, "There were some vampires in the area where we lived before, and Morgaine and Akira shifted first and then Hannah got attacked by a vampire and shifted then as well just as the twins came onto the scene."

"Has anyone of them imprinted yet?" Billy asks again.

"Um yeah Hannah I believe imprinted on Seth [Hannah blushes] and my son Akira on Leah... Hey Harry isn't what you always wanted? To be related to Somack and myself." Dad says grinning at Harry at the end.

Harry glares in dads and Somack's direction as dad start laughing not at all phased at the look he was receiving from his long time friend.

"What about Morgaine?" Sue asks.

When Billy had asked about imprinting, I had been looking...well actually it's staring at that native teen.

_My god this guy's hot!_

Even though I was staring at him, I did notice my dad and brother were starting to glare at him, making mom roll her eyes at them.

"I think she just did." Mom comments not knowing I could totally hear them.

My eye twitches as I say, "I can hear you."

My parents got a sheepish looks on their faces.

Akira starts to growl but elbow him in the stomach making him go, "Ompf."

"Stop that or I'll tell mom." I say breaking eye contact with the insanely gorgeous man sitting across the circle to look at my brother.

Akira gasps in horror as mom asks, "Tell me what?"

Akira grabs my shoulder and whines like he's going to die, "Please don't mom will kill me, cut me up into pieces and feed me to the sharks!"

I raise my eye brow as everyone listening start laughing as Akira says, "It's not funny she will kill me!"

Mom just shakes her head and says, "I don't think I want to know."

"I think for your sanity you really don't want to know." I tell mom pinching a nerve in Akira's hand to let me go.

Billy takes out a book of something but I couldn't read the title since the book looked pretty old and says, "What are your coat colors?"

"Brown." Hannah says hugging her knees.

Billy writes her name and fur color in the book, Akira and I go to speak but our father cuts us off, "Same as mine Billy."

Everyone looked a little shocked as Billy looks at our father and says, "You still shift?"

Dad shakes his head and says, "No not since the twins were born."

"Anyway before we forget, what's your coat color?" Billy asks looking at us.

"Black," I start off.

"With rust and gray tips." Akira finishes the sentence.

Billy nods as he finishes writing in the book and putting it away.

"All right, we're going to head home, got some more work to do around the house, you guys are more than welcome to come around." Dad says as we all get up.

"Annyeong Morgaine jega wie meomul su issseubnikka? **(5)**" Hannah asks in Korean, which surprised everyone.

I look to my mother who nods and says, "Geulae, geunyeoga su issseubnida **(6)**."

"Yehasil su issseubnida **(7)**." I tell her as she tells her father that he can stay longer if he wanted too.

Billy mutters, "What language is that?"

Most of the guy's shrug, and Sue rolls her eyes and says, "It's Korean."

"Before we get distracted we're going to leave." Dad says getting dragged by mom after grandma and grandpa.

"But i'm hungry!" Akira whines as I drag him behind me with Hannah shaking her head at the usual sight.

"Babo **(8)**." I mutter at my brother shoving my brother into the back seat of the car as Hannah puts a duffle bag in the trunk and getting into the passenger seat.

~Uley Residence, BBQ, 8:30 p.m.~

~Paul's POV~

_Damn patrol, making me miss all that food._

As I get closer to the house, I smell Emily's cooking...and HER.

When I get into the house, I notice her talking to Jacob, Embry and Quil, and they were talking about the pranks that they had done.

Which had made the adult kind of twitchy, and it was hilarious.

A couple minutes Jacob, Embry, Quil, Leah and Seth left of course they said bye to her.

I find Sam and tell him, "I finished my patrol."

Sam nods and says, "That means they left just hours before we found Bella in the woods."

Jared was flirting with his girlfriend/imprint Kim.

"So who are they?" I ask Sam pointing to a tall native man who had his arms wrapped around a small Asian woman, along with teenage twins one boy, one girl along with Elder Joseph who was with his wife.

Sam looks in the direction i'm looking at and says, "That's Elder Joseph's son Eric, Eric's wife Maria, and his children Akira and Morgaine."

Jared finally pays attention to the conversation and says, "They look alike, are they twins?"

Sam nods and says, "Akira is the older twin, and Morgaine is the younger twin from what Elder Joseph has told us."

Sam stares at me for a moment before saying, "She the one?"

I nod in response and I feel someone starting at me from behind, and I knew it was HER, my imprint.

A small Asian woman comes up to HER and says, "Morgaine, Akira, Hannah it's time for Billy to tell the legends."

We don't hear a response but pretty soon everyone sits down around the BBQ pit, sitting on the left side of Billy Black.

Somack's daughter sits on the ground in front of my imprint.

"Do you know what our legends are?" Billy asks Morgaine, Akira and Somack's daughter Hannah.

"Yes." They all say at the same time.

We all raise our eyebrows at the response as Billy says, "How do you know about our legends?"

Hannah, Akira and Morgaine all point to Eric as her mother narrows her eyes at her husband who despite the fact that he's tall and somewhat muscular man shrink on his self at his 5' 6" wife.

Eric coughs and says, " They needed to know."

Harry Clearwater speaks up saying, "And How's that? They can't become one of the protectors."

"They are old friend." Elder Joseph says a little too happily and energetic.

Morgaine says something in another language, which makes the Morningstar's and Hannah to start snickering as Elder Joseph playfully glares at them.

"How?" Sue Clearwater asked looking at them.

Eric grins and his family looks a little worried at that gesture as he says, "Like this, if you are a protector, stand up."

Akira, Hannah and Morgaine all stood up, making everyone have shocked, Somack wasn't shocked but he had a very proud look on his face.

"How?" Billy asks Eric.

Eric shrugs and says, "There were some vampires in the area where we lived before, and Morgaine and Akira shifted first and then Hannah got attacked by a vampire and shifted then as well just as the twins came onto the scene."

"Has anyone of them imprinted yet?" Billy asks Eric again.

"Um yeah Hannah I believe imprinted on Seth [Hannah blushes] and my son Akira on Leah... Hey Harry isn't what you always wanted? To be related to Somack and myself." Eric says grinning at Harry at the end.

Harry glares in Eric's and Somack's direction as Eric start laughing not at all phased at the look he was receiving from Harry.

"What about Morgaine?" Sue asks Eric.

When Billy had asked about imprinting, I was looking at Morgaine and who was staring at me.

_She's beautiful._

I noticed that Morgaine's family, well it was her father and brother who were glaring at me and her mother just rolled her eyes at them.

"I think she just did." Her mother comments.

Morgaine's eyebrow twitches and she says, "I can hear you."

Her parents got a sheepish looks on their faces.

Akira stars to growl at me but his sister elbows him in his stomach making him go, "Ompf."

"Stop that or I'll tell mom." Morgaine tells him breaking eye contact with me to look at her brother.

Akira gasps in horror as their mother asks, "Tell me what?"

Akira grabs his sister's shoulders and whines like he's going to die and says, "Please don't mom will kill me, cut me up into pieces and feed me to the sharks!"

She just raises her eyebrow as we all start laughing as Akira says, "It's not funny she will kill me!"

Their mother just shakes her head and says, "I don't think I want to know."

"I think for your sanity you really don't want to know." Morgaine tells her mother while pinching a nerve in Akira's hand to let her go.

Billy took out a book, and asked, "What are you coat colors?"

"Brown." Hannah says hugging her knees.

Billy writes something in his book, Akira and Morgaine go to speak but their father cuts them off saying, "Same as mine Billy."

We all looked a little shock, because we all thought that Billy's generation didn't shift besides Joshua Uley.

Billy asks, "You still shift?"

Eric shakes his head and says, "No not since the twins were born."

"Anyway before we forget, what's your coat color?" Billy asks looking at the Morningstar twins.

"Black." Morgaine starts off.

"With rust and gray tips." Akira finishes the sentence.

Billy nods and finishes writing in the book and putting it away.

"All right, we're going to head home, got some more work to do around the house, you guys are more than welcome to come around." Eric says he and his family get up.

"Annyeong Morgaine jega wie meomul su issseubnikka? **(5)**" Hannah asks in another language, which surprised everyone.

Morgaine looks at her mother who nods and says, "Geulae, geunyeoga su issseubnida **(6)**."

Morgaine looks at Hannah and says, "Yehasil su issseubnida **(7)**."

Hannah tells her father he could stay longer if he wanted too.

Billy mutters, "What language is that?"

Many of us shrug, and Sue rolls her eyes and says, "It's Korean."

"Before we get distracted we're going to leave." Eric says getting dragged by his tiny wife towards their car following Elder Joseph and his wife.

"But i'm hungry!" Akira whine as Morgaine drags him behind her with Hannah shaking her head at them.

"Babo **(8)**." Morgaine mutters as she shoves her brother into the back seat of her amazing ride as Hannah puts her duffle bag into the trunk then getting into the passenger seat.

"We should go to, to keep patrolling just in case the leeches come back." Sam says as he, Jared and I stand up to leave.

"We'll take Billy home." Sue says as she and Harry wheel Billy to their car.

As we get farther away we hear Emily and Kim start to put away the chairs, then go into the house.

Sam turns to me and says, "You can go home, and we'll be fine."

I go to argue but Sam gives me a look that says 'don't argue'.

I reluctantly nodded and Sam and Jared went behind the trees and shifted.

Taking a deep breathe, I start running towards my house which didn't take long since being a shape shifter had some good points.

Running through the woods, I had one thought going through my head as I thought of her, _I wonder what she's doing this weekend?  


* * *

_

Chapter Playlist:  
Girl's Generation- Gee  
Lil Mama- Lip Gloss  
Cobra Starship- I kissed a boy  
H-Yoo Jin & Bae Seul Ki- Kiss Me  
SHINee- Juliet

* * *

Translations:

**(1)**- eomeoni gamsahabnida- Thank you mother.

**(2)**- nan dangsin-i neomu jigeum chaj-a bakk-eulo gaja yeobo salanghae dangsin dongsaeng-ui il-eul= I love you too sweetheart now let's go find out what your brother's doing.

**(3)**- mian eommaya- I am sorry mother.

**(4)**- hal-abeojineun yeojeonhi haipeo= Grandpa's still hyper.

**(5)**- Annyeong Morgaine jega wie meomul su issseubnikka?- Hey Morgaine can I stay over?

**(6)**- Geulae, geunyeoga su issseubnida- Yes, she can.

**(7)**- Yehasil su issseubnida- Yes you can.

**(8)**- Babo- Idiot.

* * *

Morgaine's room:

http:/www (dot) home-designing (dot) com/wp-content/uploads/2008/10/img7l-495x364 (dot) jpg

Akira's Room:

http:/www (dot) home-designing (dot) com/wp-content/uploads/2009/08/teen-room-design (dot) jpg

Mom and Dad's Room:

http:/www (dot) countrywoodfurniture (dot) com/homelegance/bedroom/images/874LP-1 (dot) jpg


	4. Back To Life

_When a man has lost all happiness, he's not alive. Call him a breathing corpse. ~Sophocles.  


* * *

_

_Thoughts  
(Flashbacks)_  
YELLING_**  
Phone Conversation**_**  
Wolf Thoughts**

Disclaimer: The twilight series belongs to Stephanie Meyer, Morgaine, Akira, the Morningstar family, Hannah Blackwing, and Celeste Harding and their families belong to me.

* * *

**CHAPTER 3- BACK TO LIFE  


* * *

**

~Next Day, The Morningstar Home, 1: 00 p.m.~

~Morgaine's POV

_Well, shit._

I sigh and mutter to myself, "This sucks."

My brother pokes his head in my doorway and says, "What's wrong?"

I just give him a look that practically says it all.

Akira just oh's and says, "Tell mom then."

I think for a moment and say, "I will do just that."

Picking up my now useless phone, I walk down stairs to find Grandpa, Grandma, and Dad gone, but mom in the kitchen looking through the cabinets.

"Afternoon." I say entering the kitchen and watching my mother jump about a foot in the air.

She whirls around, pokes me in the chest, which made her hold her finger in pain for a couple of seconds before saying, "Morgaine Lee Morningstar! Don't do that to me!"

Hannah who was up and was at the table saw me before I spoke which saved her from a heart attack and was trying not to laugh out loud.

I give her a sheepish smile before saying, "Sorry about that I have a problem."

Mom gasps and says, "Your not pregnant are you?"

My eyebrow twitches as I manage to get out through my shock at the bluntness of the question, "No, my phone broke."

Mom breathes a sigh of relief and asks, "How did it break?"

I shrug and say, "Probably last night when we got home, I can't remember what happened."

Hannah just shakes her head and puts a pancake in her mouth.

"Can we go check around Seattle or Port Angeles for a phone store?" I ask my mother as she continues to look around the cupboards.

Mom just Hm's and says, "Yes, of course, we'll also stop at the store on the way home too."

I nod sitting at the table, as I take the rest of Hannah's pancake that she didn't want.

Finishing what was left which wasn't that much we start getting ready to leave.

"What about Akira?" I ask mom as pick up my keys from the bowl on a side table near the front door.

Mom pauses in her steps as she grabs her purse and yells, "Akira!"

Akira appears a second later, pulling on a shirt as he says, "Yes Mother."

"Do you want to come to find a phone store and get some groceries on the way home?" Mom asks, looking through her purse to make sure she had her wallet.

Akira thinks about it and I say, "You might run into Leah."

Akira throws up his hand and says, "I'll come!"

Mom and I just look at each and mouth 'okay.'

It takes a couple hours to find a phone store; one we found was in Seattle.

We were in there for about a half an hour, comparing different phones, before I eventually decided on a Blackberry Curve 8300 in red with black spider lily designs on it.

Of course before actually buying the phone it had to have mom and Hannah's approval, when Akira tried to butt in, mom and Hannah gave him a look that said 'don't even think about it.'

We also got Bella's birthday present.

Paying for the new phones, we get into the car.

Before turning on the car, I turn to my mother and ask, "Are we still going to the store?"

Mom looks at me, and then looks at her watch saying, "Yes, I need to get some things for dinner."

Nodding in response, I start the car with Akira and Hannah in the backseat.

I drive back to Port Angeles and on the way back home we spot a grocery store, and even better parking directly in the front, which was near impossible back home in Bozeman, Montana.

"Wow parking, and upfront parking at that." Mom says as if it's the best thing since sliced bread.

Grabbing a cart mom turns to the three of us, puts up her fist and says, "Let's do this."

I raise my eyebrow and say, "You're treating like it's a battle or something like that."

Akira and Hannah snicker.

Mom just gives me a sheepish look, then starts to look through her purse and finds the shopping list.

Mom folds the list in half and tears it, giving Akira and I one half.

"Okay this is some of the things we need to get, and don't forget to save the items in the freezer section for last, we don't need them melting on us." Mom says as she and Hannah go into the fruit section.

Akira looks at me and says, "Like we don't know to save the frozen stuff for last, how stupid does mom think I am?"

I just look at my brother with a raised eyebrow and he says, "Never mind."

He obviously remembers THAT incident.

About an hour later we had just about everything on our list except some chips.

Akira and I walk down the aisle ignoring the looks at how tall we were, finding the chips, I look to my left and see Leah Clearwater looking through the Doritos.

I nudge my brother in the ribs and gesture towards his imprint.

Akira looks a little startled and unsure of what to do, so I give him one, I whisper to him to get some Doritos, and I walk away to the drink section while simultaneously keeping an eye on my brother.

"Hi." I heard my brother's voice asking Leah; of course no normal person had super hearing.

"Hi, um it's Akira right?" Leah asks my brother.

I spied some Arizona Mango; I pick up about 8 cans and put them in the cart.

"Yeah, um, may I ask if you're doing anything next weekend?" My brother asks a little bit of nervousness in his voice, as he's never been like this with a girl ever.

A smack to my arm brings me back to reality from eavesdropping, I turn to look at whom it is and it's Hannah and my mother standing there.

"What?" I ask them as they look at me.

"What's taking so long?" Mom asks me, and I just point over my shoulder towards where my brother was talking, well was talking to Leah as she was gone and Akira was walking this way.

Before mom could say anything I ask, "Well?"

"She said yes." Akira smiles sheepishly, while I do a little happy dance.

Mom and Hannah just look at us like we're insane.

Which we probably are but that's beside the point.

"He's got a date doesn't he?" Hannah asks me as mom looks at Akira with a look that says 'explain now.'

"I have a date next Saturday with Leah Clearwater." Akira tells mom as Hannah and I put what was in my cart into moms.

"Oh really, Leah seems like a nice girl." Mom says giving Akira a small hug.

"Yeah she seems like it." Akira says as he goes to put away the second empty cart to the front where the other carts where at.

Standing in the check out Leah and I spot each other and I point to my brother who was coming back and give her a thumbs up making her blush and turn around to pay for the stuff she had.

_Hehe, teasing her is going to be so much fun._

~October, Bella's POV~

"Bells honey talk to me." Dad's voice cut through the depression fog.

_Edward, why? Why did you leave me?_

"Lil Bell, come do something, everyone's worried about you." Uncle Eric, so they did move back here.

"Bells yoo-hoo, art thou there?" My cousin Akira, I faintly recognize a smacking sound and Akira yelping, "Ow!"

"Your such an idiot, just cause she's spaced out doesn't mean she can't hear us." Cousin Morgaine's voice comes through the fog as she chastises her brother.

That was the last thing I heard before falling asleep was another girl who I don't know was trying to keep the peace between the twins.

~November, Bella's POV~

_It's been a month since Edward left me alone in the woods, left me heartbroken._

_Everyone tries to talk to me but i'm just...out of it._

_My friends Jessica, Tyler, Eric, Mike, and Angela call everyday, to check up on me to make sure i'm okay, but I never answer._

_My Uncle Eric, Aunt Maria, and my Cousin's Akira and Morgaine come by from time to time, dragging me out of the house against my will._

_Of course my father let's them, some cop._

_Eventually my friends minus Angela stopped calling._

~December, Bella's POV~

_It still hurts to think about them, about what happened at my birthday when I cut my finger trying to open up a present, and Jasper attacked me, making Edward push me into a table._

_A couple days later my world crumbled._

_He said he didn't want me anymore, that I was no good for him_

_That hurt more than anything_

_It's snowing now._

_But I can't make myself seem to care._

_Nothing else matters anymore._

_I tried to e-mail Alice but I can't seem to send them._

~January, Bella's POV~

_I'm tired of feeling pain, the pain of Edward leaving me, the pain of them leaving... But the pain only shows that they were real, so that I don't forget who you were._

Sighing to myself as I continue to lay in my bed, surprisingly without screaming in my sleep and waking up my father.

Turning on my side, I notice some more birthday presents, which I had never noticed before.

_Of course I wouldn't notice, I was in a deep depression._

Sitting up in bed, I reach over and grab the four presents, the first one I grabbed was a small box, taking the wrapping paper off, and open the box and there's a bracelet inside, one of those metal sectioned ones with the dangle charms.

Only there were no dangles, but I spot a birthday card, I grab it and open it, my aunt Maria's handwriting comes through, "Happy 18th Birthday Isabella, don't worry about the charm bracelet, when you want we can go and get some for it. Love Aunt Maria."

Putting Aunt Maria's present aside, I pick up another, this time it was from Uncle Eric, I open the present and it was a $50 gift card to itunes and a card which said, "You probably don't want to hear this...but anyway Happy Birthday Bella, I got you this gift card because i'm not good with gift giving anyway Happy B-day. From Uncle Eric."

I give a small but a little sad smile, and I put the gift card with the charm bracelet.

I pick up another present this one was from Akira which was on my side table.

Turning it around a few times, trying to figure out what was in the box.

Opening the present and it's a Samsung t239 cell phone in Silver; there was another card that said, "Happy B-Day Cousin! This is my gift to you, as I kind of forgot your birthday, and don't worry about adding our numbers, I did that for you, so anyway Happy B-Day! From your oh so loving cousin Akira."

_Typical Cousin Akira, always trying to make people happy when they don't want to be._

Picking up the last present, it was thick, kind of like book, tearing apart the wrapping paper to reveal... a binder, which was filled with my favorites of Morgaine's drawing or some actual photos that she took, and each one was in a plastic page protector.

All the pictures and photos have some sticker on it, kind of like a scrapbook.

Getting up and going about the usual morning routine, before leaving I grab the new phone and walk out the house and as I get into my truck, my father slams my door closed just as I had opened it.

"Alright, that's it." Dad says.

I stand there silently before saying, "What?"

Dad leans against the door saying, "You're going to Jacksonville with your mother."

I shake my head saying, "I'm not leaving forks."

Dad looks at me with understanding and he says, "Bells, he's not coming back."

I look at my father, as I nod and say, "I know."

Dad looks at me, shaking his head slightly saying, "It's not normal, this behavior. Quite frankly, it's scaring the hell out of me... And your mother. Baby, I don't want you to leave. I don't, but just go. Go to Jacksonville. Make some new friends."

I look at my father as I say, "I like my old friends."

Dad shakes his head and says, "Well, you never see them anymore."

"I do, i'm going shopping tomorrow with Jessica." I say to him.

Dad looks at me weird for a second before saying, "You hate shopping."

I nod and say, "I... I need a girl's night out."

Dad just sighs, looking away for a second before looking back at me saying, "All right. Girl's night... Shopping. I like it. Go buy some... stuff."

I get in the truck and dad closes the door smiling as he walks back inside the house.

Starting the truck I get to school, a little earlier than expected, so I park the truck in a parking spot and take out the new phone and look through it.

Looking in the phone book, I recognize, Uncle Eric, Aunt Maria, and Cousin's Akira and Morgaine's number, also someone names Celeste and Hannah were also on there.

I wonder who they are, they must know Akira and Morgaine, otherwise they wouldn't be on the phone book.

The school bell ringing jolts me out of my thoughts.

Getting out and locking my truck, I trudge into the school.

Time at school passes by very quickly and I find myself on the couch looking at the phone, trying to think of what to say to Jessica.

Finally I just pick up the phone and dial Jessica's home number.

After a few moments Jessica herself answers the phone.

_**Jessica: Hello.**_

_**Bella: Hi, Jessica, it's Bella.**_

_**Jessica: Bella Swan?**_

_**Bella: Uh, yeah, Bella Swan.**_

_**Jessica: What do you want?**_

_**Bella: I was wondering if you, uh, wanted to see a movie with me? Tomorrow?**_

_**Jessica: A movie? Tomorrow?**_

_**Bella: Yeah, unless your doing something tomorrow.**_

_**Jessica: Sure, I guess, I'll meet you at the theatre.**_

_**Bella: Okay.**_

_**Jessica: Bye.**_

Jessica hangs up before I could say bye, putting the phone back on its hook I walk upstairs into my room to do my homework.

~The Next Evening, Port Angeles Theatre, 10: 30 p.m.~

After the movie, we exit the theatre as Jessica complains, "I don't know why you want to sit through all those zombies eating people and no hot guys kissing anybody. It's gross. Like... And why are there that many zombie movies anyway? Cause it it's supposed to, like draw a parallel about leprosy, my cousin had leprosy. It's not funny, you know? And like, is it supposed to be a metaphor for consumerism? Because don't be so pleased with your own, like, self-referential cleverness, you know? Like, some girls like to shop. Not all girls, apparently [gestures like she's sorry]. Although I was surprised that you even called at all. You know? Like, your depression thing, I get it. I'm totally, totally worried. But after a while it's like, you're still bumming..."

From behind us some random guy yells out, "You want a ride, girls?"

I stop and look at the guys as Jessica continues to talk, "...And i'm going through stuff, too. You know? Like Mike deciding he just wants to be friends."

I continue to look at the guys as he says, "What's up? Look what we found."

Jessica continues to talk saying, "It's hard, you know? Like, and since when does 'just friends'..."

What the guy said brings be back to when I was cornered by a bunch of drunks and Edward rescued me.

_~Flash Back Begins~_

_Guy 1: What's up guys?_

_Guy 2: Look what we found._

_They surround me as I try to get away as a third guy says, "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hey, where you going?"_

_Tires screech as a Volvo comes screeching into the parking lot, and Edward gets out of his car telling me to get in as he growls at them making them back off._

_~Flash Back Ends~_

I look at the guys on motorcycles, thinking about if it's fun to be riding a motorcycle.

Looking away for a moment, and I swear I saw Edward standing there, kind of like a ghost and see through.

Edward says in a haunting tone, "Keep walking."

I gasp in surprise as he continues, "This is dangerous."

He disappears as Jessica walks into him, she turns towards me and looks at me strangely before saying, "Dude, come on."

One of the biker guys calls out, "Come here for a sec!"

I look between them and Jessica for a second before saying, "I think I know those guys."

Jessica looks at me weirdly as one of the bikers calls out, "We got beer! We got bikes!"

Jessica just rolls her eyes and says, "Well they seem great. Can we go?"

I shake my head for a second as I say, "I'm just going to see something."

I start walking towards the guys on bikes as Jessica just stands there.

One of the bikers calls out, "Hey, girlie, all right, all right. We got a taker."

Edward's silhouette appears in front of me saying in a haunting voice, "Turn around."

I gasp again and take a step back, and then I turn around to walk back to where Jessica was.

Then I change my mind and I walk back to the guy on a motorcycle.

Biker 2: Shut up!

Biker 3: You shut up!

Biker 1 gives me a look as I say, "I'm sorry, I thought you were someone else."

Biker 1 grins at me before saying, "No, that's cool. I'll be whoever you want me to be, honey."

He gets on his bike, turns to look at me and says, "So, what do you say?"

I look at him, thinking about it, and when he turns to talk to some more guys on bikes, I look behind him and I see Edward's silhouette again as Edward says, "You promised me, nothing reckless."

The biker turns back around to me and gives me a look as Edward disappears again.

I look down mumbling to myself, "You promised it would be as if you never existed."

The biker clears his throat and I make a decision and I get on behind him as I say, "You lied."

The biker turns his head towards me and asks, "You say something, babe?"

But then changes his mind and says, "You know what? Never mind."

He then starts his bike and takes off.

He pops some wheelies as he continues to ride down the street, and I start seeing Edward again, and I tell him to stop.

He stops his bike and Edward disappears.

He starts his bike again and returns towards the theatre, when he parks his bike; I get off and join Jessica.

As I get to where Jessica is standing, I say, "I thought I saw something."

Jessica just shakes her head as we walk away and says, "You... Oh."

After a moment of silence she continues, "You're insane, actually. Or suicidal."

Continuing walking she turns slightly and gestures towards where the biker guys where at and says, "That homeboy could've been a psycho. I was about to end up in an FBI interview room like some lame TV show."

I say to myself not knowing that I said it out loud, "God, that was such a rush."

Jessica just shakes her head in exasperation saying, "Awesome. So you're an adrenaline junkie now? That's cool. You can go bungee jumping. You don't get on the back of some random loser's motorcycle."

Walking towards her the parking lot where our cars where parked at Jessica mutters, "Crazy."

~The Next Day~

Driving down the road, I notice a sign that says 'Free dirt bikes, will be going to the junk yard if not taken.'

I stop my truck and pull into the drive way and get out of my truck and walk to the front door.

Reaching the door, I ring the doorbell and some teenager opens the door.

"Hello."

"Hi, I saw the sign about the dirt bikes." I tell him, gesturing towards the bikes at the edge of the driveway.

"They don't work, mom made me move them down the driveway hoping the garbage truck will take them." He says to me.

"I'll still take them off your hands." I tell him, as he raises an eyebrow at me.

"Are you sure about that? They don't work." He tells me crossing his arms.

"It's okay." I tell him.

He shrugs and says, "Alright, I'll help you get them into your truck."

He then walks down the driveway with me following.

It doesn't take long to put them in the back of the truck and throwing a tarp over them and tying down the tarp so when I drive it doesn't fly off.

"Okay, now they're yours." He says as he closes the tailgate.

"Thanks for the help." I say.

"No problem." He says as he walks back into the house and I get into the truck, and start driving to Jake's house.

~La Push Reservation, Jacob Black's house, 2: 00 p.m.~

Parking next to Jacob's house with the back of the truck facing a shed, which Jake was coming around the shed.

Jake jogs up to the truck as I get out, shut the door and start to walk towards the tailgate.

When Jake reaches me, he picks me up in a massive hug swirling me around saying excitedly, "Bella! Where have you been loca?"

"I've brought you something." I say a little excited as I continue, "It's a little crazy."

I then lift the tarp that was covering the dirt bikes.

Jake smiles as he says sarcastically, "Wow! Scrap metal. You shouldn't have."

I smile running a hand through my hair saying, "I saved them from the junk yard."

I clear my throat saying, "I think they'll probably cost more to fix than they're worth, but then I thought that if I had a mechanic friend to help me out then..."

Jacob nods, smiling slightly and says, "Ah! Me being the mechanic-type friend?"

I look at the bikes before looking back at Jacob saying, "That's right."

Jacob looks between me and the bikes asking, "Since when are you into motorcycles?"

"Since now." I say with a nod.

Jacob signs and thinks as I say, "I get it if you think that this is really stupid and reckless."

Jacob looks at me saying, "Yeah, I mean, it's completely stupid and reckless."

I look unsure for a moment before Jacob says with a smile, "When do we start?"

I was shocked before managing to say, "Um. Now. Please?"

Jake chuckles before saying, "All right." Before moving to the bikes.

* * *

Charlie Swan- Bella's Father, Morgaine and Akira's Uncle.

Renee Dwyer- Bella's Mother, Morgaine and Akira's Aunt, Maria's half sister.

Phil Dwyer- Bella's Stepfather.

Joseph Morningstar- Eric's Father, Akira & Morgaine's Grandfather.

Aingeal Morningstar- Eric's Mother, Akira & Morgaine's Grandmother.

Eric Morningstar- Bella's Uncle, Morgaine and Akira's Father.

Maria Morningstar- Bella's Aunt, Morgaine and Akira's Mother, Renee's half sister.

Akira Morningstar- Bella's Cousin, Eric & Maria's Son, Moraine's Brother.

Morgaine Morningstar- Bella's Cousin, Eric & Maria's Daughter, Akira's Sister.

Renee and Maria are half sisters.

* * *

Playlist for Chapter:  
2pm- Heartbeat  
Stacie Orrico- Stuck  
Superchick- Wishes  
Switchfoot- Learning to Breathe


	5. Almost Lunch

_When we honestly ask ourselves which person in our lives mean the most to us, we often find that it is those who, instead of giving advice, solutions, or cures, have chosen rather to share our pain and touch our wounds with a warm and tender hand. The friend who can be silent with us in a moment of despair or confusion, who can stay with us in our hour of grief and bereavement, who can tolerate not knowing, not curing, not healing and face with us the reality of our powerless, that is a friend who cares. ~Henri Nouwen.  


* * *

_

_Thoughts_

_(Flashbacks)_

YELLING

_**Phone Conversation**_

**Wolf Thoughts**

Disclaimer: The twilight series belongs to Stephanie Meyer, Morgaine, Akira, the Morningstar family, Hannah Blackwing, and Celeste Harding and their families belong to me.

* * *

**CHAPTER 4- ALMOST LUNCH  


* * *

**

~Swan Household, Friday, 6:00 a.m.~

~Bella's POV~

"Are you going to Jacob's again?" Dad asks as he heads towards his police cruiser.

"No, I was going to hang out at Uncle Eric's house with Morgaine and Akira, after school." I tell him quietly as I tie my shoes as I sit on the porch.

"Ah okay, have fun." Dad says as he gets in the cruiser, just as he starts to close the door, I yell out, "There are left-overs in the fridge!"

Dad gives me a thumbs up and he starts the cruiser and drives to the station.

After making sure my shoes were tied on properly so I don't trip, I get my backpack and get into my truck.

Starting my truck, I get to school and somehow make it through the day without any accidents.

~Later that Evening, Morningstar Residence, 4:00 p.m.~

~Bella's POV~

"Bella? What are you doing here?" My cousin Akira asks poking his head out of the kitchen with chocolate stains around his mouth.

Morgaine comes down with two other girls, one's a brunette and the other's a blonde dressed in really nice and expensive looking clothes.

"Bella? Wow you are looking better then before." Morgaine says hugging me, then turns to the other girls and says, "Bella this is Hannah [brunette] and this is Celeste [blonde], Hannah, Celeste this is our Cousin Isabella or just Bella."

Hannah and Celeste both say, "Hello."

I nod and say hello back.

Morgaine looks at her brother and says, "You know mom's going to kill you when she finds out you ate all the brownies she made for her book club meeting... which is tomorrow."

Akira's russet skin pales as he darts back into the kitchen, seconds later we all hear banging of the cupboards.

Morgaine shakes her head as Hannah, Celeste and I laugh.

"You have a nice house." I say to Morgaine as I look around the living room/ hallway.

"Thanks, mom did all the decorating, besides mine and Akira's room." Morgaine says as we walk up the stairs and into her room.

Celeste goes and sits on a pale blue cushion chair.

Hannah sits on the floor near the end of the bed, as I lay on the right side of the bed near the TV.

Morgaine lies on the left side of the bed with her laptop on her lap, typing away at something.

"Hey, Morgan? Did you talk to Gemma yet?" Hannah asks looking at Morgaine from upside down.

"Yeah, told her that I was sorry for not calling sooner but we were fixing up the house and had a BBQ as a welcome type thing and how we were helping Bella with her about... uh... HIM." Morgaine says, nudging Hannah with her foot.

When she says HIM, I knew whom she was talking about.

"Oooh! Are they coming to visit?" Celeste asks from the chair, which was now at the dresser side of the bed.

"Um... They might last time we heard from them they were running from THEM." Morgaine says looking up from her computer and towards Celeste.

I look between them and ask, "Who's them?"

Hannah and Celeste look at each other as Morgaine says, "People you don't want to screw with."

Seeing that I wasn't going to get anymore, I nod and change the subject, " I never did thank you for sticking around me when I was all depressed like that."

Morgaine smiles and says, "It's no problem, you're family, so what have you been doing lately?"

"Well I went shopping and went to the movies with Jessica." I say to my cousin.

She raises an eyebrow and says, "And the motorcycle fiasco was?"

I look at her shocked at how she knew that, stammering out, "How did you know about that?"

"Celeste saw you outside the theatre." She tells me as she looks at me.

As I'm looking at Morgaine I don't notice Hannah and Celeste give each other a knowing look.

~Morningstar Residence, 6:00 p.m.~

~Bella's POV~

"You always make the best food." Dad says to Aunt Maria.

Aunt Maria smiles and says, "Of course someone has to."

Near the end of that sentence she stares at her husband and son, who try not to look her in the eye.

Celeste rolls her eyes as Hannah and Morgaine snicker; they snicker harder when both males narrow their eyes at them.

I give a small smile, trying not to laugh.

"So, Bella how have you been?" Aunt Maria asks, playfully smack her husband's hand when he tried to grab something off her plate.

I look into my food, then I look at Aunt Maria and say, "Nothing much, going to school, cooking for dad and hanging out with Jacob."

"Black?" Uncle Eric asks.

I nod eating a spoon full of casserole that Aunt Maria made... after she found out about the brownies.

_~Flashback~_

_~Bella's POV~_

_Morgaine tenses as the front door opens and closes, footsteps heading towards the kitchen._

_All of a sudden, "Who the HELL are all the brownies!"_

_Everyone in the room freezes as angry foot steps stomp up the stares, and Aunt Maria storms into Morgaine's room, making everyone in the room shoot up faster then a cheetah and stand straighter than in the military as I lay on Morgaine's bed confused._

"_It wasn't us mom." Cousin Morgaine says trying to calm the small woman down._

_Akira pokes his head in and sees his mom and pales and tries to sneak back out of the room._

_He doesn't get that far._

_Their mother notices immediately and turns around and grabs the back of his t-shirt and yanks him into the room._

"_Where do you think your going?" The question seems innocent but you can tell by the tone of her voice she was close to a massacre._

"_Nowhere," Akira squeaks out, very scared of his mother, even though he towered over her._

_Aunt Maria's eyes narrow, as she zero's in on a spot near Akira's mouth, "Is that chocolate on your face?"_

_Akira pales as the rest of us watch from the safety of Morgaine's bed._

_Akira sighs and says, "Yes mother it's chocolate... from the brownies, but I was going to make some more but you came home before then."_

_Aunt Maria twitches, then grabs his ear and starts dragging him out the door saying, "Oh YOU are definitely going to be making more, let's go."_

_~Flash Back Ends~_

About an hour and a half later, I look at the clock and say, "I have to go now, dad should be back from work now."

Aunt Maria nods and says, "Okay but before you go, I have some left overs for you."

I smile as she disappears into the kitchen and then coming back out with the left overs in a plastic container, Aunt Maria then says, "Don't forget to tell your father that he's supposed to take the top off before heating it for a minute."

I laugh as we remember the time when dad put a tub in the microwave with a metal top on it and tried to cook it but the microwave blew up and we had to get a new microwave.

"Thank you Aunt Maria, Dad probably will be coming around soon if he's not busy," I tell Aunt Maria as we walk to the front door.

"Really? What been happening?" Aunt Maria asks as we reach the door.

"Five hikers have been killed by bears but they can't find the bear." I tell her as I walk out the door and down the stairs.

What I don't notice is that Morgaine, Akira and Hannah were peeking around the kitchen/dinning room doorway.

"Really? I hope Charlie will watch himself out there if they haven't found the person or thing who's doing this." Aunt Maria says, but I have the distinct feeling that she knows more than she's letting on.

"Don't worry Aunt Maria, I'll tell him that you said to watch his back when he's out in the woods," I say walking down the stairs and into my truck.

"Goodnight Bella." Aunt Maria calls from the front door, I wave and say goodbye back before closing my truck door and starting the truck.

It takes an hour to get home, When I get home, I find dads cruiser parked in the driveway.

I pull into the driveway and park the truck next to the cruiser.

Getting out I grab the left overs and then I close and lock the door before walking to the house.

I take out the house keys and unlock the front door, opening it.

Walking into the house to find my dad lounging around, sitting on the couch watching TV, he looks up when I shut the door, locking it behind me.

"How was it over there?" Dad asks glancing at the TV.

As I start to walk to the kitchen I say, "It was fun, met Morgaine's friends Hannah and Celeste, I also almost witnessed a murder."

Dad took what I said a little seriously and demands, "Tell me everything."

Putting away the left overs in the fridge, I walk back into the living room as I roll my eyes saying, "It's nothing really, Aunt Maria was going to kill cousin Akira because he ate all the brownies she made for some book meeting tomorrow."

Dad blinks and chuckles and says, "Sounds like Maria, mess with her baked goods and she'll bury you."

I laugh as I sit next to him on the couch and started to watch TV with him until dad fell asleep and I stumbled to my room and crawled into bed then falling asleep myself.

~Black Household, Saturday, 1:30 p.m.~

~Bella's POV~

Jacob started pulling the first bike, the red one, which was destined for me, to pieces.

As he was doing so, he updated me on the progress of his sophomore year of school, running on about his classes and his two best friends.

"Quil and Embry?" I interrupted. "Those are unusual names."

Jacob chuckled. "Quil's is a hand-me-down, and I think Embry got named after a soap opera star. I can't say anything, though. They fight dirty if you if you start on their names-they'll tag team you."

"Good friends." I raised an eyebrow.

"No, they are. Just don't mess with their names." Jacob says.

I sigh and lean on my knees with my elbows and say, "So I was thinking, if we're gonna do this every day, and hopefully we will, we have to, like, fit some homework in there somewhere. I don't want Billy thinking that i'm a bad influence on you."

Jacob stops working on the bike and turns around saying, "You? Influence me? Please."

Jacob goes back to work on the bike as I say, "Are you... I'm older than you, so that makes me the influencer and you the influencee."

Jacob stops again turns around and laughs saying, "No, no, no. My size and knowledge base actually makes me older than you because of your general paleness and lack of know-how."

Jacob goes back to work twisting a wrench around as I look at him with a look on my face that says 'oh really' as I say, "I convinced you to build two-wheeled death machines with me. Don't you think that makes you kind of young and naive?"

Jacob sighs, stops working and turns around and says, "Okay. So where do we stand?"

I look at him smiling a little as I say, "I'm 35. And you might be, like, 32."

Jacob snorts and says, "Come on."

Just then a call echoed in the distance. "Jacob?" someone shouted.

"Is that Billy?" I asked.

"No." Jacob ducked his head, and it looked liked he was blushing under his brown skin. "Speak of the devil," he mumbled, "and the devil shall appear."

"Jake? Are you out there?" The shouting voice was closer now.

"Yeah!" Jacob, shouted back, and sighed.

We waited through the short silence until two tall, dark-skinned boys strolled around the corner into the shed.

One was slender, and almost as tall as Jacob. His black hair was chin-length and parted down the middle, one side tucked behind his left ear while the right side swung free.

The shorter boy was more burley. His white t-shirt strained over his well-developed chest, and he seemed gleefully conscious of the fact. His hair was so short it was almost a buzz.

Both boys stopped short when they saw me. The thin boy glanced swiftly back and forth between Jacob and me, while the brawny boy kept his eyes on me, a slow smile spreading over his face.

"Hey, guys," Jacob greeted them halfheartedly.

"Hey, Jake," the shortest one said without looking away from me. I had to smile in response, his grin was so impish.

When I did, he winked at me. "Hi, there."

Jacob stands up and look at the two boys and says, "Hey. Guys, this is Bella."

Then he looks at me and says, "Bella, that's Quil and Embry."

"Quil, Embry, this is my friend, Bella."

Quil and Embry, I still didn't know which was which, exchanged a loaded look.

"Charlie's kid, right?" the brawny boy asked me, holding out his hand.

"That's right," I confirmed, shaking hands with hum.

His grasp was firm; it looked like he was flexing his bicep.

"I'm Quil Ateara," he announced grandly before releasing my hand.

"Nice to meet you, Quil."

The taller one just smiles shyly and quietly introduces himself as Embry Call.

Quil looks between the bikes, Jacob and me before saying, "so the bike building story is true."

I smile as I say, "Oh, yeah, yeah, I taught him everything he knows."

Quil smirks looking at me as he says, "What about the part where you're his girlfriend?"

Embry smiles and Jacob looks uncomfortable as I look at him and say, "Um... we're friends, you know."

Emery laughs saying, "Oh, burn."

I look at him as he says, "Actually, remember I said she's a girl and a friend."

Quil raises an eyebrow as he turns towards Embry asking, "Embry, do you remember him making that distinction?"

Embry smiles and says, "Nope."

I smile at them, a little uncomfortable as I say, "So you guys have girlfriends? That's awesome."

Jacob laughs looking at Quil as he says, "Yeah, right. Quil's actually taking his cousin to prom."

Embry laughs as Quil playfully glares as he says, "Yeah, that's still a riot, you want funny, Black? I'll give you funny."

With that Jacob and Quil playfully wrestle on the floor of the shed as Embry walks around them and watches from where I was sitting as he says, "I got five bucks on Quil."

I look at him and look back at the wrestling Duo saying, "You're on."

A couple weeks later the bikes are finished and Jake and I drive down to a road where people liked to ride dirt bikes.

Driving down the road, I turn to Jake as he said, "If I told you I couldn't have fixed these bikes, what would you have said?"

I glance at him before turning back to the road saying, "Are you doubting your mad skills?"

Jake smiles slightly as he says, "No. Definitely not. I mean, they'll run fine."

Jacob's smile disappears as he says, "It's just, maybe if I was smart, I would have dragged out the rebuild a bit."

I glance at him and say, "If you told me you couldn't fix these bikes, I would say that, that's really to bad, but that we're just gonna have to find something else to do."

Jacob laughs as I notice some people who look like they're about to jump off a cliff as I ask, "Is that Sam Uley?"

Jacob doesn't look really happy as he says, "Yeah. Him and his cult."

Watching them as they push someone off the cliff, I pull the truck over and say, "Oh, my god."

I park the truck and get out saying, "Did you see that?"

Jacob laughs and I turn around and look at him like he's crazy as he says, "They're not really fighting, Bella. They're cliff diving. Scary as hell, but a total rush."

Someone does a dive as I watch and say, "A rush?"

Jacob leans against the truck's hood and says, "Most of us jump from lower down. We leave the showing off to Sam and his disciples."

I walk back over to Jake as I say; "You have some kind of beef with him or something?"

Jake just looks at them and says, "I don't know. They just think they run this place. Embry used to call them hall monitors on steroids. Now look at him."

I look over to where they are jumping and say in disbelief, "That's Embry?"

Jake looks down and says, "Yeah."

I look back to Jake saying, "What happened to him?"

Jake looks at me and says, "He missed some school. Now all of a sudden, he started following Sam around like a little puppy. Same thing happened with Paul and Jared... Sam keeps giving me this look,"

I look at him as he continues, "Like he's waiting for me or something... It's kind of starting to freak me out."

I look at him and say, "Well, you should just avoid him."

Jake looks at me and says, "I try."

We get back into the truck and arrive at our destination.

Getting out of the truck, we get the bikes out of the back of the truck, though it was mostly Jake doing the lifting.

Jake stands in front of the silver one and then I get on it as I say, "Okay."

Jake looks at me and says, "You look scared."

I look at the bike before looking at him and saying, "I'm not."

Jake shrugs and says all right before showing me what's what on the handlebars.

I then turn the bike on as Jake says, "You ready, okay, now slowly release the clutch."

All of a sudden I hear Edwards haunting voice, like at the theatres as he says, "Bella. Stop."

The bike lurches, making Edward disappear and Jake jump in surprise and say "Whoa, you alright."

I nod and say, "Yeah, i'm going to go again."

Revving the bike I take off down the road.

All of a sudden Edward appears as I pass by, making gasp in surprise and looking back.

Edward keeps appearing and I look back again and again to see if he's still there, all a sudden the bike starts to wiggle, and I fall off the bike, landing on the ground, then slamming into a rock.

Jake appears and slides to a stop, then runs to my side as I start to get up.

I look at him as he approaches and say, "I want to go again."

Jake just looks at me and says, "Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

I start to get up and say, "No. I want to go again."

Jacob pushes me back onto the ground and says, "No. Forget it. No More bikes."

Jake then notices something on my head as he says, "Man, your head."

I touch my head, feeling something wet as I mutter, "Ow."

Jake nods and says, "Yeah."

I look at my hand, then at Jake as I say, "Oh, my god, i'm sorry."

Jake snorts and says, "What, you're apologizing for bleeding?"

I look at him and say, "Yeah. I guess I am."

Jake shrugs and says, "Well, its just blood, Bella. No big deal."

Jake gets up and takes off his shirt, then leans back down and puts his t-shirt on my head, putting it on the cut on my head.

I stare at him, kind of shocked at the amount of muscle he had as he says, "what are you staring at?"

Dizzy from the blood I say, "You're sort of beautiful."

Jake pauses, and looks at me laughing slightly as he says, "How hard did you hit your head?"

~Monday, Forks High School, 8:15 a.m.~

~Bella's POV~

Sitting in my truck I look at the stereo system, which I had torn out sometime ago.

The stereo system from Emmett and Rosalie, I should get that fixed.

Shaking my head, I start my truck and drive to school.

Arriving at school, I notice Jessica, Tyler, Ben, Angela and Mike standing around mike's 1999 Jeep with had a hard top.

As I get out of my truck the school bell rings, and everyone still outside rushes to class.

I get out of my truck and lock it.

I briefly pause to look at where Edward and his family used to park their cars; sighing to myself I start walking towards class.

The early classes of school pass very fast, In chemistry I had arrived a little late, making the teacher a little mad, Jessica was in chemistry with me and when I sat next to her, she glanced at me rolling her eyes and looked at the teacher not looking at me anymore.

~Lunch Time~

Paying for my lunch, I go to sit over where HE used to sit at and then I look at my friends, making a decision and walk to the table where my friends were sitting.

Getting closer I start to hear what was being said.

"I'm telling you, I saw something in the woods!" Angela says to the others trying to get them to believe her.

Sitting down they look at me as Angela's boyfriend Eric says to her, "It's okay, baby. I believe you."

Jessica snorts as she stirs her salad around saying, "No he doesn't. He's just trying to get lucky."

Angela just rolls her eyes and says, "It was jet black and huge. On all fours it was still taller than a human."

Jessica just looks at Angela, shrugs and says, "A bear, maybe?"

Mike chuckles saying, "Or an alien. You're lucky you didn't get probed."

Jessica shakes her head saying, "Yeah, like that would happen."

Angela shrugs and says, "Well, I saw it."

I cut in saying, "You know, you're not the only one. My dad's been getting reports down at the station. Something like 5 hikers been killed by a bear, but they can't find the bear."

Everyone looks at me as Angela says, "Hm."

Eric laughs and then says, "Last lime you clowns doubt my girlfriend!"

After a few seconds of silence, Mike says, "So listen... Now that you're talking again... And eating..."

Mike then pokes me in the stomach before continuing, "You gotta get that protein in there. You know I was wondering if you wanted to go see a movie with me."

I was stunned at the audacity of him, I was barely over Edward and he's already hitting on me, so I barely manage to say, "Yeah... Sure. Yeah I do."

Mike brightens up and says, "Okay... We could check out 'Love spelled backwards is love' You know, it's a dumb title, but, um, it's a romantic comedy, it's supposed to be..."

Not wanting anything to do with romance at the moment I cut in saying, "No. No romance. Uh, well, how about 'Face Punch' You heard of that?"

Mike looked a little shocked before saying, "Well, it's an action movie."

I thought about it for a second before saying, "Yeah, it's perfect. With guns... adrenaline... it's my thing."

Mike looks a little confused saying, "Okay..."

I then say, "We should get a bunch of people... You guys wanna go see 'Face Punch'?"

Eric looks excited as he says, "Yeah! Hey, Mike, remember we were supposed to watch that? The trailer's all like *Pew, pew!*" He then fake punches his face.

Jessica doesn't really look excited as she says in a fake happy voice, "Movie night with Belllllaaaaa."

She rolls her eyes at the end of her sentence.

~Later that night~

~Fork's Theatre~

~Bella's POV~

Jacob and Mike are talking about something while i'm a little way aways, as I hang up with Ben, who told me Angela's sick and Jessica won't be coming.

_So, it's me, Mike and Jacob... Oh joy, this is going to be so awkward._

I walk up to them and they turn towards me when they notice that I was coming their way, as I stand in front of them I say, "Jessica bailed, Angela's sick with the stomach flu and Ben's taking care of her, so it's just us three."

I can tell neither is very happy but we go into the theatre anyway.

We find the theater and find some seats as the movie starts.

~An Hour into the movie~

(Gun cocks on screen)

Man 1 on screen: Put your gun down.

Man 2 on screen: Put your gun down or i'm gonna blow your frickin' head off.

Man 3 on screen: Both of you put both of your guns down or i'm gonna blow both of your fricking heads off.

I feel extremely uncomfortable sitting between Jacob and Mike, as they both are taking up the armrests.

Man 1 on screen: All right, forget it, let's do this!

(Gun goes off and someone on screen screams)

Mike looks like he's about to be sick, all of a sudden he gets up and runs to the bathroom.

Jacob and Bella walk out of the theatre room as mike dashes into the bathroom and throws up.

I try to say something, "He..."

Jacob scoffs and says, "What a marshmallow! You should hold out for someone with a stronger stomach."

I laugh as Jacob continues, "Someone who laughs at the gore that makes weaker men vomit."

I laugh again and say, "Yeah. I'll keep my eye open for that."

Jake laughs as we near the stairs, I sit down on them saying, "I feel bad. He probably has that flu that's going around."

I notice that Jake and I are holding hands; I gently take mine out of his, as he says, "What I can't hold your hand?"

I look at my hand then back at him saying, "No, of course you can... I just think it means, you know, something a little different to you. So..."

Jake looks at me and says, "Okay, well, tell me something. You like me right?"

I nod as Jake says, "And you think i'm sort of beautiful?"

I sigh and say, "Jake, please don't do this."

Jake looks a little confused as he asks, "Why?"

I sigh again as I say, "Because you're about to ruin everything. And I need you."

Jake shrugs and says, "Well, I've got loads of time. I'm not going to give up."

I shake my head saying, "I don't want you to. But that's just because I don't want you to go anywhere. It's really selfish. You know, I'm not like a car that you can fix up. I'm never going to run right."

Jake looks me in the eyes as he says, "It's because of him, isn't it? Look, I know what he did to you. But Bella, I would never, ever do that. I won't ever hurt you. I promise. I won't let you down. You can count on me."

I don't say anything, just as i'm about too Mike comes up and says still looking a little sick, " Well, I need to go home. I was feeling sick before the movie, okay?..."

Mike notices that Jake is glaring at him, which I thought was a little odd as Mike says, "What? What's your problem?"

Jake continues to glare, and says a little angrily, "You're my problem. Feeling sick? Maybe you need to go to the hospital. Do you want me to put you in the hospital?"

I look at Jake, wondering why he's getting so mad as I say, "Jake, the movie's over. What are you doing? Jake..."

I feel his head, surprised at how hot he is saying, "You're really hot... You feel like you have a fever. Are you okay?"

Jake breathes shakily, putting a hand on his head he says, "I don't know what's happening. I'll call when I get home, I got to go."

Jake then runs off, leaving Mike and me there confused as he looks at me and says, "That dude is weird."

I shrug; afterwards both Mike and I leave the theatre.

It takes me about an hour to drive home and I walk to my room silently so I don't disturb dad who was once again watching TV.

I use my new cell phone to call Jake, but no one answers.

_I'll call tomorrow_, and then I fall asleep.

~Tuesday~

_**(Bella on phone) 1: Jake, your dad says you have mono. He won't let me visit, but would you call me? (Hangs up).**_

~Wednesday~

_**(Bella on phone) 2: Hey, it's me again. I just... I'm sorry about what I said at the movie theater. I just wanted to hear your voice, so no pressure. (Hangs up).**_

~Thursday~

"Jacob, please... call me." I say to Jacob and Billy's answering machine, hanging up as Dad and Harry Clearwater walk into the living room, as Dad says, "Okay. We should be back around 3:00."

I stand quietly by the phone as Dad walks over and says, "Hey. Look I don't have to go fishing today."

I was going to say something about that but Harry cuts in saying, "Yes, you do."

I look at dad and say, "Yeah, you do. Go. What are you talking about? Just be careful."

Dad turns and starts to gather his fishing stuff saying, "Always am."

Harry takes a step forward saying, "Those bears won't get the drop on me, Bella. My kung fu is strong."

Dad and Harry then leave and go fishing.

Deciding that I didn't want to be in the house today, I get my hiking stuff ready, taking thirty minutes, I grab my back pack and get into my truck.

I had a map and compass in the glove compartment of my truck with the route that I was going to take, and maybe make a line or two, that would put us ahead of schedule for whenever Jacob Black decided to grace me with his presence.

_With my luck I'll still get lost._

I get to my destination and park in the usual spot, took me fifteen minutes to read the compass and the markings on the now worn map.

As I walk further into the woods, I notice that everything seems so full of life, even though it was full of life; the forest still seemed a little creeper today.

The sense of unease grew stronger the deeper I went into the forest. I didn't realize quite efficiently I was moving.

I didn't even look around me as I stepped through a low arch that was made by two vine maples; I push past the chest-high ferns, and into the meadow.

I sink to my knees in recognition and disappointment.

_What's the point of going any further, there's nothing else here._

After a few minutes feeling like i'm shattering to pieces, I get up.

The moment I get up someone steps into the meadow about thirty feet away.

I was momentarily surprised since I thought I was all-alone here, far from any trail around here and wasn't expecting any company.

Then I realized who it was, it was someone I was hoping to never see again.

"Laurent!" I cried out in surprise.

"Bella?" he asked me, looking more astonished then I was.

"You remember." I smiled, and then I couldn't believe that I was happy that a vampire knew my name.

Laurent grinned, "I didn't expect to see you here."

He walked towards me with a bemused expression.

I raise an eyebrow and say, "Isn't it the other way around? I do live here. I though you had gone to Alaska."

He stopped about ten paces away and cocking his head to the side.

"You're right," he agreed, "I did go to Alaska. Still, I didn't expect... when I found the Cullen place empty, I thought they'd moved on."

"Oh." I bit my lip, as the raw edges of my hidden wound started to throb.

It only took me a second to compose myself.

Laurent looked at me with curious eyes as I manage to tell him, "They did move on."

Laurent Hm's and then says, "I'm surprised they left you behind. Weren't you sort of a pet of theirs?"

I smiled wryly, "Yeah, you could say that."

Laurent cocks his head to the side asking, "Do the Cullen's visit often?"

I'm a little startled to see a vision of Edward as he says, "Lie."

I nod and say, "Yeah, absolutely. All the time."

The vision of Edward says, "Lie better."

I start backing away slowly as I say, "I'll tell them that you stopped by. I probably shouldn't tell... Edward. He's pretty protective."

Laurent cocks his head as he slowly walks closer saying, "But he's far away isn't he?"

I cough slightly and ask, "Why are you here?"

Laurent takes another step closer as he says, "I came as a favor to Victoria."

I take a breath, "Victoria?"

Laurent takes another step, "She asked me to see if you were still under the protection of the Cullen's. Victoria feels it's only fair if she kills Edwards mate, giving he killed hers. An eye for an eye."

Vision Edward who is still there says, "Threaten him."

I stammer out, "Edward would know who did it! And he'd come after you."

Laurent shakes his head as he mockingly says, "Oh, I don't think he will. After all, how much could you mean to him if he left you here unprotected?"

Laurent signs then says, "Victoria won't be happy about me killing you. But I can't help myself. You're so mouth-watering."

Once again I stammer out, "Please don't. I mean, you helped us."

Laurent appears in front of me and I gasp in surprise as he says, "Shhhh. Don't be afraid. I'm doing this out of kindness. Victoria plans on killing you slowly and briefly, where as I'll make it quick. I promise. You will feel nothing."

I close my eyes and mutter to myself, "Edward, I love you."

Laurent goes to strike but stops sensing something in the woods as he says, "I don't believe it."

I open my eyes and look to my right.

Eight huge wolves come out, one's a solid black, two are black with rust grey tips, one small brown, one looked like it was silver, another had short but think brown fur, one was gray with black spots, one had russet fur, and the last had brown fur like chocolate though it was lighter near the face.

As the pure black wolf snarls, Laurent swiftly turns around and runs away with the wolves following.

The russet wolf that lingers behind somewhat stops and looks at me with his big brown eyes, eyes that look very familiar._ Jacob._

The russet wolf then runs off following the others.

As the black wolf got closer to Laurent, Laurent whips around and hits the wolf, who is flung back near to where I'm still standing in shock before getting back up and chasing Laurent out of the clearing.

I stand there in shock for a moment before running home.

Later that night after dad was done drilling me on where I was today, I lay in my bed the last thought on my mind is Victoria and the fact I was almost lunch.

* * *

Playlist for Chapter:  
Danity Kane- Damaged  
Beyonce & Shakira- Beautiful Liar  
2Pm- Without U

AN: If you don't like how this chapter's done re-write it yourself and send it to me and I'll change it, thank you :)


End file.
